Evergreen
by MrsArmitage
Summary: Haru Yoshioka was just a peasant girl trying to survive, but her life is suddenly thrown upside down when she meets the mysterious Baron. But why won't he show her his face? Baron x Haru


A/N: This is my very first Cat Returns fanfic, so I apologize if it isn't very good. I got this idea while running the mile at school and played around with it until I got this first chapter. I will try to frequently, unlike my other stories (sorry!!) and I really hope you like this. J Just for a warning, however, this story won't follow the general plotline of the movie and it is set in older times in a place I made up in my mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to The Cat Returns, unfortunately. Baron would be a grand character to own. I do own Cedonia though, as it is a made-up place that I'm using for this story.

Chapter 1: Generous Offering

Haru Yoshioka stepped out of her small wooden house into to bright sunshine, shielding her eyes as she did. It was another nice day, but nice or not, she had chores to do. Many in town had thought that she would've given up the farm when her family died and moved away to live with her aunt, but Haru had decided to prove them wrong. She could take care of the farm on her own, and it gave her a reason for living. She thought she had lost everything when her parents had fallen ill and died, but they had left her the farm, and there had to be some reason why she was born.

Haru picked up a big tin bucket at the side of her house and headed towards the small barn that housed two cows and her precious gray mare that had been a 16th birthday gift. Every day started out the same, take care of the animals and then spend the rest of the morning working in town for money. After lunch she would go into town and buy things she needed to live with the money to earn, or as much as she could afford with the little money she made.

Haru was now eighteen years old and it had been exactly two years since her parents died. Two years doesn't seem like much time, but it had been hard, since they hadn't had much money to start with. She wore a dirty dress that reached just below her knees and had a few patches from where it had been sewn up before and had short cut brown hair and equally brown eyes. She was a cheerful and optimistic girl now, much different than what she used to be when her parents died.

After she had taken care of her few animals Haru went into town, heading straight for the bar. They needed help right now, mostly with cleaning with tables and floors, and they promised they'd pay high, though she figured their high would only be a few copper pieces.

She had just gotten down on her hands and knees to scrub the floor when the door opened, the strong wind from outside blowing through the doors. Haru looked up and instantly wished she hadn't decided to help out here today. Sir Machida and a few lower knights were in the doorway, looking for refreshments no doubt. Haru felt herself blushing brightly as she watched Machida walk to the bartender, praying he wouldn't notice her like any other time. He already thought she was nothing but a lowly peasant and this would definitely _not_ help her predicament.

She had been crushing on the famous knight for a long time now, but she knew she had no chance with him at all. He was the son of a duke and the best knight in all of Cedonia. There was no way he'd ever pass her a second glance. Or at least the type of glance she had wished he would when she was younger. He definitely was handsome and very cool, with his long black hair and dark eyes. He wasn't much of the mysterious type, but he definitely knew how to charm a lady. Many claimed his uncle was an accomplished magician, but Haru didn't know if that was true or not. The only relative Machida had in town was the Prince, his second cousin.

Haru managed to catch the bartender as he went to the storage room to get what the knights had asked for, get her money, which was only three gold pieces, and get out without getting noticed. She looked at the money in her hand glumly as she walked through the bazaar. This wouldn't buy anything but a nice loaf of bread, but if she had to, she could make it last until tomorrow, when she could get more money to buy something else. If Machida hadn't walked in the bar she might have gotten better pay for longer service.

_No,_ she thought bitterly. _It isn't right blaming him. He didn't even know I was there. And he has every right to go to the bar if he pleases. I should just be thankful he didn't notice me._

Haru sighed in defeat and came to a halt in front of a stand in the bazaar that was selling loaves of bread and other pastries, taking little notice of the hooded person beside her. The owner of the stall turned towards her and asked, "What can I do for ya?"

"How much is a loaf of bread?" She asked quietly, noticing that the person beside her had glanced at her.

"Two gold pieces fer a small loaf, five for a large." He replied.

Haru bit her lip and held out two of her three coins. "I'll take a small then."

The man handed her the bread and took the coins, a greedy glint in his eyes. "Thank ye, miss." Haru nodded shortly and left, barely noticing that she was being followed.

_What on earth does he want? She thought, a little freaked out. She picked up her speed and turned the corner, but her heart sunk when she noticed that he had kept up without problem. Her heart started to pound in her chest. Maybe he though that she was someone else. That was the only reasonable thing she could come up with. _

_Or maybe he wanted something else._

_That thought made Haru sweat. Nobody had ever looked at her for that reason, and it scared her to think of it. Her parents had warned her as a little girl that not all men were good so it was best to stay away from people you didn't know or trust, and she wasn't really sure if she could trust a man wearing a big cloak. She was positive that the person following her was male, but he covered most of his body with the cloak, and the hood hid his entire head, so she couldn't make out any facial features. _

_Haru was about to pass an alleyway, but the sight of two little children, the oldest looking no more that eight years, huddled together with one ragged blanket wrapped around the both of them, since they were small enough. She had heard about these two. They had lost their parents, much like her, but since they were so young they couldn't afford to keep the house and were forced onto the street, begging for food. She stopped and looked at the bread in her hands. She smiled gently and walked over to them, crouching down to be at eyelevel._

"_Hey you two." She said softly. They just looked at her. "You guys look hungry."_

_They nodded, the girl more quickly than her brother. She piped up, "We haven't eaten for a while now, and my brother's falling ill, like mommy and daddy did."_

"_You miss them, don't you?" Haru asked._

_The girl nodded again. "A lot. I still think of them every night."_

"_I know how you feel." Haru said truthfully. "I couldn't stop thinking about my parents after they died, but your mommy and daddy won't want you to give up, so here." She held out the bread._

_The girl looked nervous now and she shook her head. "We can't take it, miss."_

"_Please, do." Haru insisted. "You need it more than I do. I can survive without it."_

_The girl bit her already chapped lips and then nodded. "Thank you, ma'am." Haru blushed, never being called by that title before. The girl took the bread and helped her brother up before running down the alley and around the corner. _

_Haru knew she would hear it in when she told Hiromi, her best friend, that she had given up her supper to two children, but she couldn't help it. She felt bubbly inside whenever she helped someone more troubled than she, and "bubbly" was the only word she could think of to describe the feeling she got. Haru stood back up and brushed her knees off._

"_That was a very kind act you preformed, Miss." An elegant voice with an aristocratic English accent whispered in her ear._

_Haru gasped. She had completely forgotten about the man following her when she saw the children in the alley. She turned around and saw him standing there, but now that he was closer she could see emerald green eyes starring at her from underneath the hood._

"_It really wasn't anything." She managed to say, her heart speeding up. What did he want?_

"_Quite the contrary." He retorted. "Food is a scarce thing for many in this little village. Not many people would give up their food just so two hungry children could eat."_

_Haru could feel her mouth drop as she starred at the man in front of her. Nobody talked like that here. The only place she could think of at the moment that people might have an accent like that was way up north, towards the mountains. But he was right. Normal people wouldn't give up their food to feed young kids anymore. Then again, she wasn't exactly a normal person._

"_What's your name?" He asked suddenly._

"_Haru. Haru Yoshioka." She had no idea what compelled her to reply, but she had._

"_Well, Miss Haru," he lifted her hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Baron Humbert von Gikkingen. How would you like to accompany me to my home?"_


End file.
